dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AndrewBrauer/Style
Hey guys, this is something I've wanted to discuss for a while now, and it's something I've observed for the last year i've been on here. We all came together for our interest in a web series called Dick Figures (which is what this is called) and what I've noticed now is that we've strayed away from making mediocre fanfiction and actually made stories and characters. Some of us are actually expressing our own kind of style that doesn't always have to be the exact humor from Dick Figures, and it's fascinating seeing someone else give their own direction for storytelling and comedy. For this blog, I wanted to discuss the major users (myself included, don't worry I'm not gonna just brag about myself) style for storytelling. Alpha-Lonewolf Alpha was one of the first members of the Fanon back in the Summer 2012, when Dick Figures became everyone's obsession, now his style seems to be polarizing for some. His style most resembles the humor from Dick Figures, which can be a positive or a negative depending on your taste of comedy. The majority of his stories feature cruel comedy, graphic violence, profanity, and some strong innuendo, which is typical of Dick Figures in general. Many users have praised Alpha, though this was almost 3 years ago, now one could argue that the majority of his episodes are basically just fan fiction. As long as you can accept the fact that his main protagonist is a heartless killer who can't be killed by anything (read his episodes and you'll be shocked too) and that another has random healing powers, you can enjoy Alpha's episodes, especially for superfans. YoshiRocker13 Yoshi has become one of the most active members on the Fanon, having the most seasons of episodes out of all the users, as Yoshi's influences for video games and cartoons are all shown for his episodes. With the vast majority focusing on cartoonish/sitcomish situations (treasure map hunts, villianous battles, children causing silly mishaps) and occasionaly touching on midly emotional situations (the most being a rivalary coming to terms in Fanons Unite) but the stories always being silly fun. The characters presented seem to be made with a certain skill (Rapper, a seemly supernatural being, Bruce, Flame) or for a love interest (Jess, Holly) with a pretty one sided personality based mostly on one quality about a character that perfectly describes the person, so skip if you're looking for complex characters. Yoshi's style would most fit with fans of animated TV adult comedies. CookieEyes Cookie is someone who takes her time as a storyteller, and unlike the rest of the users, she actually has a central story for her whole episode series, focusing mainly on mature topics (Suicide, death, human sexuality) with the occasional silly moment, but Cookie's episodes are just as much of a drama as they are comedies, with much acclaim for her work from everyone on the Fanon. It was refreshing to see some actual storytelling and someone giving their own direction to a story (even if not everyone will get it) though one flaw is that episode releases have been sparse due to schedule delays (we all do have a life) even if you might not get some laughs, Cookie's stories are worth a look for it's excellent storytelling and deep characters. AndrewBrauer Andrew slowly got the attention of all the users thanks to his influential storytelling often residing animated sitcomes and Comedic drama for his direction. Though artwork isn't his speciality, Andrew manages to include spot on pop culture jokes and entertaining storylines swinging from silly topics to serious issues in a snap. Andrew has been known for creating realistic characters, lacking supernatural powers and barely touched on backstories, allowing him to create new stories and surprises to come. Though it's not meant for the South Park and Family Guy audience, Andrew's episodes are something different and worth checking out. Mdkid663 Kid mainly focues on one thing: detail. Though he struggles with creating original stories and humor, Kid undeniably crafts some of the most detailed action set pieces on here, mainly influenced by Alpha-Lonewolf for chracters and stories. Kid often cites cartoons and anime as major influences creating work mainly for western audiences, which means not all his work will connect with viewers. So if you're looking for something simple in terms of humor, characters, and story but detailed in action, violence (not for the faint of heart) and art design (which has some of the best artwork) then Kid's episodes are worth a look. Metal-it-is Metal is one of the more recent members of the Fanon, but has already made a name for himself on deviantART thanks to terrific artwork and biting humor. Metal crafts characters who seem simple on paper, but writes backstories to help fully enjoy his characters and their personality, even making an asshole named Ron somewhat understandable. Metal also goes detailed for his writing, often including locations and time zones and just like with Dick Figures, including violence, profanity, drug use (more often than Dick Figures) and occasional sexual content. Metal does manage to not stretch the limit when it comes to adding so many skills or powers to his characters that it doesn't allow us to connect with the character or just make them out to look like a cartoon (a major probelm with Alpha's Fox) as Metal manages to balance out silly antics with relatibilty. Though light on content (unless you check out his deviantART) Metal is a recommendable to see his style. Pandawarrior-1995 Panda has been one of the more inactive writers (mainly for busy schedule) but has written some pretty underrated stories, as it shows that she has an interest in storytelling and character development, while also still crafting silly humor to please viewers. Panda manages to do something Dick Figures couldn't do, which is make both genders respectable, as Dick Figures has been known for treating women poorly, often as sex objects or damsels in distress, Panda creates interesting characters of both gender. Also making her characters personality fascinating while including depth and proper backstory to each of her main ones, with an entire season devoted to backstories a first for on here. Even if you don't know of Pandawarrior-1995, she is worth checking out. Ionixmusic Ionix has been largely underground ever since arrival, providing some of the strangest humor on the fanon. It's polarizing humor will not resonate with everyone (and his NSFW series is not intended for children) it's a style he created and it's props given for going outside of the box and crafting writing we've never seen on here. Alot of his stories are known for going in weird directions you wouldn't see coming, and his characters are very left field often having a personality trait that defines that person. Ionix also has something some of us forget to include in stories, and that's detail, with Ionix describing just as much as he can for a scene to make you feel in the moment (as shown with his NSFW stories guaranteed to cause erections if deeply reading the dialogue) with most users throwing in anything random to cause a scene for their story. Ionix's stories won't please everyone, but they are without a doubt interesting. Those are my thoughts on how each one of the main users have different (or similar) styles for storytelling. If you didn't see your name included, you didn't contribute much or offered much to be included, sorry. Also, I know some of you may disagree with what I said, but let's have a healthy discussion in the comments if you wanna talk about this and give me your thoughts. Category:Blog posts